Some Mothers Can't Stand the Father
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Normal Bella finds herself not only stuck in school and no job, but also mother of playboy Edward's baby. It's bad enough that niether one can stand each other. So how can they raise a child with this kind of relationship status? Simple. Change the status
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well here we are. Another great Twilight story being posted. So I'm really hoping that you guys all enjoy this story. I don't know how I think up stories. They just hit me. Most of the hits aren't painful though. Thank God.**

**Bella's POV:**

I threw my feet over the side of the bed, yawning loudly. I slipped on a pair of slippers before slowly walking out of my bedroom. Crying seemed to be traveling through the entire house. When I passed Charlie's room, the door was shut. Thanks dad. He's not even going to attempt to help me. I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk down the hall, almost in a trans. I stopped at the last door on the left.

Once in the room, I flicked on the light switch. I swear I was blinded for a few seconds. When my sight reappeared, I slumped over to the crib. There laid little Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Cullen. Ugh. That name just makes me seriously want to gag. Stupid Edward. Pretending to know how to use a condom. I knew I should've went on birth control when I had the chance.

I leaned down and picked Nessie up out of bed and held her for a minute. Her crying continued, so I settled in on the rocking chair beside her crib. After an hour, she was once again in her sleeping stage. Quickly and quietly I put her back in her crib. The moment her body hit the blankets she started crying again. I sighed, praying for her to stop. "Please go to sleep, Nessie. I have school tomorrow." Its funny how she always wants to sleep on the weekends, but when it comes to school nights she's wide awake.

I groaned and picked her up out of her crib again. A three-month old baby can be really tiring. I looked over at the clock, wondering if its too late to call Edward. 12:46 a.m. Oh well. I'll call him anyway. It's not like he's at home sleeping or anything. He's probably out having a good time with his stupid girlfriend. Tanya. I hate her. She is such a bitch.

With one arm securly wrapped around Nessie, I reached for the phone by her lamp. After two rings, Edward picked up. Right away I could tell he's with Tanya. I heard her groan in the background. "Bella? What's wrong? Is Nessie okay?" I rolled my eyes at the questions he always asks when I call. I sighed. "Yeah she's fine. I can't get her to go to sleep. She won't stop crying." Right when I said that, she started wailing again. "Can you come over and help me please? I have a big test tomorrow in english."

I could hear Tanya begging Edward not to leave. I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. Still waiting I breathed heavily into the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and then so did I.

How could I even let myself get dragged into Edward's Cullen's playboy life? Yeah so he has a girlfriend, but its not like they're commited to each other. Edward has sex with whoever he wants. So does Tanya. But apparently there's feelings there. Everything just had to start when Edward and I got partnered up in biology. I had to go to his house for a project and then everything went down hill from there. But I'll think about that some other time. Right now I'm about to pass out with Nessie in my arms.

I fought to keep my eyes open when the clock beeped 1:00 a.m. I looked up to the ceiling. Ten minutes my ass. There was knocking at the front door. Finally. Everything was so dark that I had to count each step as I hurried downstairs. When I reached the door, I quickly unlocked it. As soon as I saw Edward I handed Nessie over to him. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." With that I turned and headed right back upstairs again. Hoping that I would eventually get some sleep.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

My alarm went off way too soon in the morning. 5:30 a.m. Great. I climbed out of bed again, noticing that my slippers were still on. I chuckled and then consumed by the smell of bacon and eggs. Charlie making breakfast? I have to see this one. I hurried downstairs and towards the kitchen. The first person, or should I say thing, I spotted was Edward. Him sitting at the table. He had Nessie in her little swing that Esme bought for her.

Edward looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I took that as a good sign. Maybe he would lay off my back today. Usually he comes in telling me that I need to get a job or manage my schedule better. He's not the one who had to spread their legs and have a baby. "Morning Bells. I heard you up late last night so I decided to make you some breakfast." Charlie gave me a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. I smiled and patted him on the back. "Thanks dad. It also would've been nice if you got up to help me last night."

Charlie looked back down at the frying pans. "Well I was tired." He replied.

"Don't you think I am too?" I asked, annoyed. "I'm a new mother. I'm only seventeen and I have a baby! I don't have a job! I have to go through high school every damn day! I have no time for a boyfriend! And I'm on the verge of insanity, damn it!" I screamed, letting all my anger just flow out. Charlie stopped cooking and stared at me with wide eyes. Edward gave me a hard stare. And Nessie started to whimper softly. "Ugh!" I stormed out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

Before I even made it to the first step I heard Edward whisper to Charlie. "I'll go talk to her." I groaned, great another one of Edward's stupid lectures. All I need is one of those to really make my day. I didn't wait for him to address me, I just turned around. He looked suprised that I knew he was there. "What?" I asked, irritated.

"You're dad took the effort to get up early this morning to make you breakfast." He whispered through clenched teeth. "I took the time to come over again this morning to take care of Renesmee. Don't you think you could have a little bit more respect for both of us?" I could see the anger in his green eyes.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Thank you Edward." I breathed, putting on a fake smile. I waited a minute before talking again. "Is that enough respect?!" I snapped, before heading up the steps.

Just a small word of advice...don't have sex with a guy you can't stand. One little mistake can lead to seeing him for the rest of your life.

**So I hope you guys liked this. As you can see Edward and Bella do not have a good relationship. Bella cannot stand him at this point. And Edward is pretty much annoyed by Bella's lack of respect for anyone. Notice: Edward and Bella are not in a relationship, they don't live together, Nessie is their child(duh), and they still go to high school. But maybe the relationship status will change....?**

**Review silly;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy lately. But I haven't forgot about it.!**

After dropping Nessie off at the babysitters I headed off to school. I sighed at all the silence without Nessie. She's usually in the front seat in her little car seat shaking her rattle. I know, having your three month old baby in the front seat? Yep. My chevy truck is pretty old and Charlie's been dying to get me a safer way of transportation. But for now, this is all I've got. I reached out and tried turning the knob for the radio, but it wouldn't budge. Not even a little. I continued to mess with it when there was a loud beeping noise that made me slam on the brakes. I let out a nervous sigh and looked up through the windshield. The front end of my truck was inches away from the back of a black BMW.

I'd probably feel bad if it wasn't Tanya's car that I almost it. I could see her glaring at me in her rear view mirror. I desperately wanted to give her the finger, but felt that would only cause a scene. Once I parked my truck I got out and slammed the door shut. A cloud of rust blew off the door and into my face. I waved the rust away from me and coughed into my arm. "Bella!"

Mike Newton came running over with a group of our friends. He placed a hand over my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, nicely. I brushed the last bit of rust that had landed on my arm to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a littly rust that's all." I smiled up at him. He smiled back, but then it faded quickly as he looked past me. I could hear their prissy heels coming a mile away. Slowly I turned away and waited for yet, another 'bitch' session from Tanya. Following was the whole gang.

Tanya in the lead, of course. Kate was walking close beside her. Suprisingly, Kate isn't all that mean. She even tries to help me sometimes. Then over to the right of Tanya is Irina. She's like Tanya's little pet. She'll do anything Tanya tells her to do. Behind the three of them is Eleazar and Carmen. One of the supposed 'hottest' couples at Forks High. Neither of them pay much attention to me. Just as they were walking towards me, I watched the Cullen Crew pull in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella." Tanya said sweetly, once she was right in front of me. "Why don't you get rid of this junk..."She hit the side of my truck with a grin. "and get a real car." Irina smiled her pearly white evil smile. I swear one of these days, I'm going to punch her face in. "Seriously Bella. How do you ever expect to get a date with the way you look, dress, and drive? You almost hit poor Tanya's new car. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to deal with her father on that one." Irina said, with a giggle.

Tanya placed her hands on her hips. "Well its not like Bella could get a date anyway." She flipped her strawberry blond hair back. "Its kind of impossible to have a guy like you when you already have a kid at seventeen. Then again, that does scream one word." She leaned forward to my face. "Slut." She hissed through her teeth.

That was it. I threw my bag on the ground and went for her. She backed away laughing. They were all laughing at me because I couldn't move. Something was holding me back. Someone. "Bella stop. Don't be stupid. You'll get suspended." I don't care if I get suspended, but the voice that was speaking to me was comforting enough to make me stop.

Tanya and the whole gang of them walked away. I spun around to face Alice Cullen. She forced a small smile. "Sorry. I just don't think getting suspended is the best choice right now."

Oh Alice. She's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Unfortunately, she's also friends with Tanya and all her friends too. I think thats why I find it hard to trust her sometimes. "Thanks." I whispered. We stared at the ground for awhile wondering what to say. This is unusual for Alice. Most of the time I can't get a word in. "Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yes, of course." Her cheerfulness was back. "I was actually wondering if you'd come over tonight. Rosalie and I rented a couple of movies. You could bring Nessie. Carlisle and Esme want to spend some time with her."

I bit my lower lip. Rosalie and I were never close. But she has become nicer and more supportive since Nessie was born. I glanced over at Rose. She was standing with Emmett, talking to Kate. When she saw me looking, she waved. I took that as a good sign. "Sure." I answered.

The first period bell rang and we departed ways. I met up with Jessica as I walked in the front entrance doors. "Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, quickly. "You left your biology book at my house." Jess handed me the book that I nearly dropped due to the weight. "Thanks." I managed to mutter.

"Hey Bella." Angela came up on the other side of me. I smiled at her. "We're going to have to start dress shopping soon for Homecoming." I stared up at Angela with wide eyes. "Already?" I asked.

"Duh." Jessica answered. "We have to get the good dresses before they run out."

I laughed at how much of a girly girl Jess is. I waved bye to them as I walked into first period Algebra. There was a new seating chart posted on the chalk board. I used my pointer finger to glide across the page till I found my name. Back row...next to...Emmett. That wouldn't be so bad. Then in front of me...Mike. Better. Then behind me...Tanya. I could almost feel my stomach twisting. Who knows what she could do to me behind my back. I forced the lump in my throat to swallow.

"Bella! Back here!!" I spun around on my heel. Emmett was motioning me over. I gave him a small smile. I headed to the back row, taking my seat. "So..." Emmett started. "This Saturday is Halloween. You want to come to our party. Its at my house. It's gonna be so awesome. Everyone who's anyone is gonna be there!"

"Umm. Sure." I said. "I'll just have to ask my dad to babysit. But that shouldn't be a problem."

Emmett grinned. He gave me a high five just as the late bell rang. And walking in was Tanya and....Edward? He's not in this class. "What's Edward doing here?" I whisper shouted to Emmett.

"He changed to this class because the other one was too full."

Edward was chatting with the teacher. "Yes, Edward you can take a seat on the other side of Miss. Swan."

I opened my algebra book and silently banged my head into it. This is going to be a horrible year. I'm surrounded my idiots, minus Emmett. And its only first period.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, guys. In the last chapter I put that Bella sits in the back row. Haha I meant that she sits near the back. haha. Let's just say there is a row behind her. ;). Thanks for all the reviews. It means alot. **

**Bella's POV:**

I took in a breath of dancing waters perfume as Tanya passed my desk. I coughed into my arm at how much I had taken it. Wow that makes me sound like I'm on a drug. I smirked to myself. Durgs. That's pretty funny. I could already see Charlie's expression if he found out I was on drugs. I chuckled. Of course, I'm not on drugs. That would be stupid. To me anyway. I glanced down at my desk to see a note laying gracefully overtop of my notebook. Without looking up, I opened the letter underneath the desk.

_What: Annual Cullen's Halloween Bash  
Where: Cullen's Crib(of course)  
Admits: 2(bring a friend)  
R.S.V.P: Just show up!!!!_

I smiled at Emmett's handwriting. And the amusing way that he said 'crib' instead of house. When I looked over at him, he was smiling with his thumbs up. I smiled back before stealing a glance to Edward. He was busy scribbling down notes. Notes. Oops. already started writing down our daily lesson on the board. I placed the note into the side pocket of my bag. "What's that?" Tanya's whisper invaded my thoughts. I looked back at her, making sure I was hearing correctly. She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Um, it's just an invitation to a party this Saturday." I answered.

Tanya's eyes darted to Emmett and then back to me. "Who's party?" Her tone had a hint of jealousy in it. Before I could even answer, she blurted out "I swear if thats an invite to Emmett's party I will scream!"

Everyone's head in front of us just so happened to whip around. Tanya gave them all the finger while I buried my head back into my math book. I hate it when attention is drawn to me. Tanya cleared her throat and then tapped me on the shoulder. "So, uh Bella. Where exactly is this party at?" She asked.

I side glanced at Emmett. "His house." I pointed over to Emmett with my thumb.

Tanya flipped her hair, slowly turning her head to face Emmett. "Would you care to explain to me _why_ I wasn't invited?!" She praticaly hissed the question. Emmett rolled his eyes before speaking. "Well Tanya, you didnt get a special invitation because you're Edward's girlfriend. Of course you're going to be there. You're his date. Oh! And it's a costume party. So try to peel that mask off your face and find a new one." I couldn't help it, but a laugh escaped my throat. I heard a low chuckle from Edward. When I turned back to Tanya, her face was red with anger.

There was tapping at the front of the room. I didn't realize that everyone was listening to our entire converstation. I swayed back gently to face the center of the black board. There was a whole bunch of math problems already written across. I glanced over at Edward, who was studing the board carefully. While Emmett was busy writing away at more party invitations. I didn't dare turn around to see what Tanya was doing.

Class went by fairly quicker than I thought it would, and for that I'm extrememly grateful. I found myself nearly skipping away to second period history. History is okay. I don't have to worry about anything in that class. Mr. Heckard never calls on me and we basically work at our own paces. Sounds unreal, right? "Miss. Swan." Mr. Heckard gave me a big smile, while handing me a worksheet. I smiled back. Another reason I love this class. Mr. Heckard is a laid back sort of guy. He doesn't like problems, and has never given out a detention. Again, seems unreal.

I took a seat in the corner of the room beside Angela. I looked over to my left to see another empty desk, but it had a bookbag sitting in the chair. I frowned, wondering who's planning on sitting there. That's when I found out. He showed up. As he walked by the front of my desk, cool air was brushed into my face. He sat down and then turned to face me. "Sorry if you were saving this for someone else." He said, turning to face me slightly.

At first I was in shock. Who is this guy? I had to gather my thoughts before speaking. "Uh, no its okay. I wasn't planning on saving...it." My voice started to trail off. He smiled. "I'm Jacob, by the way." He continued to smile at me, before I realized I didn't answer him. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Bella."

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He asked, suddenly.

I nodded slowly. Please don't let him mention 'oh you're the girl who was prego'. "It's me. Jacob Black. Our dad's used to hang out all the time. We made those silly mud pies that one day! Thats when I accidently ruined your new shirt."

My smile returned naturally as I burst out laughing, remembering the memory. "No, I remember." I looked down at my books. "So, what are you doing here?" I know the question sounded cheesy, but oh well I guess.

"The school I went to on reservation shut down. Not even people I guess. Now I'm stuck driving here everyday." He chuckled.

Jacob and I spent the rest of the period talking about the most random things. I can't even remember the last time I laughed so hard. The bell rang and I found myself frowning that we'd have to depart from each other. "Hey, Jacob. Are you free this Saturday?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

He looked up, grinning. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well there's this party that night. Everyone one will be there...and it would just be nice if there was someone there I could actually talk to." I shifted my weight onto one foot.

"Sure Bella. That'd be great actually. Maybe our dad's could hang out while we're gone." He suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Jacob looked up at the clock. "Well I don't want to be late for gym on my first day." He chuckled. I nodded, with a small laugh. "But the party sounds great. So, maybe I'll see you later on today?"

"Mhm." I replied. Hopefully, is more like it. I watched him head for the door. He stopped about an inch away and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and sorry about when I got mud all over your new shirt back then."

**So Jacob! Yay! Who all saw New Moon?????? I went to the midnight showing last night!!! Great movie! oh and please review.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

After a long day of school, I was ready to just finally get home. Unfortunately I still had eighth period left. Biology with Edward. And it just so happens that we're lab partners...for everything. But instead of complaining about it, I decided to be optimistic. Its only an hour long class. Most of the time Mr. Banner ends up lecturing us the entire period anyway.

So, just like any other day I walked into biology and headed for my seat by the window. Of course Edward was already there. As usual he looked up slightly to give me a small nod. Before I could settle into my seat, there was a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Bella." My upper body spun around slowly. Angela was inches away from my face, which caused me to flinch back. "Sorry." She muttered quietly.

I shook my head slowly. "No, it's okay. What's up?" Angela started to play with her palms as I tried to wait patiently for an answer. "It's nothing really." She started. "Jessica and I were just wondering if we could come over tonight and see Nessie." I had to admit I was suprised. The last time Angela was over was last Christmas Eve, so we could make cards.

"Um... that sounds great. Really it does." I tried to assure her, kindly. "But Alice asked if she could take her for the night." Angela's face fell. A plunge of sorrow hit my stomach. It seems like I never have enough time for friends anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted quickly by Mr. Banner's entrance. He cleared his throat once, causing each of us to redirect our attentions.

Mr. Banner clasped his hands together in one swift motion. "Alright everyone. Side conversations can stop long enough for me to explain today's activity stream." He didn't wait for an answer. "Today we're going to being removing the DNA of a banana." I rolled my eyes, wishing that we didn't have to work with partners. The last thing I wanted to do was make small talk with Edward. But willingly, I glanced over in his direction. Before Mr. Banner had even finished explaining, Edward was starting. Such a nerd.

He gave me a sly grin when he noticed I was staring. Quickly I blinked back to my senses. "Bella. Can you handle pouring a tablespoon of salt?" Look, I know I'm pretty clumsy, but does he always have to rub it in? Sighing I gripped the salt in one hand and the tablespoon in the other. "Of course I can handle it." I muttered, which caused him to chuckle.

Behind us Mike and Eric were flinging spoonfuls of salt at each other. How mature. Though I did laugh slightly once I saw it annoyed Edward. Before I could do anything reckless with the spoon of salt, I passed it off to Edward. He poured it in so gracefully, that it actually made me some what jealous. Hopefully Renesmee inherits his gracefullness.

Edward's eyebrows pulled together as he turned in his chair to face me. Oh great. He's going to start a conversation. "Bella, my family wants you to join us for dinner tonight." His voice was so low, I could barely understand him. He smiled slighlty. "Feel free to decline."

I snorted softly. It's not that Edward and I dislike each other, its just...how do I explain this? Everytime Edward and I are at his house, his family tries to set us up together. Carlisle and Esme feels its improper for Renesmee to being growing up without her parents together. Alice doesn't help much either. She looks for the perfect chance to leave us alone in a room.

"Well Nessie will be over tonight anyway, right?" I paused to clear my throat. "And Charlie really needs a break from both of us. So sorry, but it looks like I won't be declining this time." His mouth pressed into a small grin at my answer. I opened my mouth to say more, but he cut me off. "Got it!" In his hand was a plastic spoon and on the spoon was a tiny piece of banana DNA.

Mr. Banner clapped his hands together happily. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan have done it again!" He placed his hands on either of our shoulders, pushing us closer to each other. I could feel Edward shift uncomfortably, as did I. "You do really do make a great team!" He reached out and took the spoon from Edward's hand.

I waited until Mr. Banner took our supplies before glancing at the clock. Only 15 minutes of class was left. Well I guess that leaves me with either two choices. Read. Or think about tonight's dinner. I think I'll go with the first choice.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Alice agreed to go pick Nessie up from daycare and then pick me up afterwards. I have to say, Alice has always been the most helpful one. Charile too, of course. Well most of the time he is anyway. "Mom!" My seat went forward slightly. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to look at Nessie in her car seat. "Yes?" She held up a book in her hands. "Wow that's a pretty neat looking book." I said, before turning back around.

"How has her speech been?" Alice asked, as she scoweled at Nessie through the rear view mirror. She hates when Nessie kicks the perfectly polished leather seats.

"Good." I replied. "Of course she only says a few words though. Mostly mom, dad and pop. It all just depends."

Alice nodded. "That's good."

I nodded, relieved that we had arrived at the house. Esme ran out the front door, heading straight for Nessie. I had to step back quick or else she would've trampled me. "Nessie!" She pulled her up into her arms and hugged her tightly. I couldn't help, but smile. Beside me, Alice was go through her purse. "Found it!" She declared. In her hand was a black camera. "Oh Bella! I forgot to tell you! We're making Nessie a scrapbook full of memories. It's my next project." I nodded, happy that her next project didn't include me.

"Dinner's ready!" Carlisle yelled out of a second story window.

"Already?" I questioned.

Esme came up beside me while we started to go inside. "I started it early so there would be more time to visit and socialize." She scooted past me, to the porch. "Great." I whispered, shrugging.

Some how I was the last one inside out of everyone. Alice is really starting to get fast. "Here take Renesmee." I looked up to see Esme passing Nessie off to Edward. He smiled brightly at her, as she hugged his neck. Slowly, I made my way over to Edward's side. He smiled down at me. "Hi Bella." I smiled back, while reaching out to touch Renesmee's cheek. When I glanced around I realized that we were the only three in the room. Wonderful. They're already starting their little schemes. From the doorway I could hear whispering. Probably Alice. Edward cleared his throat, which brought me back to reality. "Well, we better be heading upstairs to dinner."

Renesmee reached for me, so I took her willingly. Edward put his arm up allowing me to go up the steps first. Half way up the steps I went to grab the railing, but Nessie grabbed my hair at the same time. I could feel myself losing balance. "Nessie, no!" I yelled, but she didn't let go. Instead she gripped tighter and started to cry. My whole body started swaying. "Bella?!" Edward wasn't behind me anymore?

I tried to turn around, but I lost my balance and fell backwards. I pulled Nessie closer to me, hoping to protect her. The back of my legs hit the stairs hard. I winced in pain, before feeling a cool arm wrap around my body. My body continued to fall back, landing on top of Edward. Nessie continued to cry, even louder now. But all I could do was laugh. "Bella? Are you okay?" I looked down at him. I really did land on top of him.

"Yeah." I laughed, even harder now.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked, confused.

I rolled over beside him. His arm still wrapped around me. "I have no idea."

He grinned, before he too broke out into laughter. "Are you guys okay?! There was a loud..." Looking up, Alice was above us. She stopped suddenly. Her worrying turning into a tight smile. I could tell she was getting the wrong idea.

**Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy lately. I hope you all understand! Please review. I want to see if people are still reading this. Thanks. :)**


End file.
